Figured Out
Figured Out is the bonus and final episode of Dick Figures Season 5 and the 51st episode overall. 'Plot' We experience what happens to the crew of Dick Figures after the events of Dick Figures: The Movie. 'Characters' *Red *Blue *Pink *Fat Ugly Girl *Stacy *Lord Tourettes *The Raccoon *Broseph *Mr. Dingleberry *Mama-san *Cobalt *Indigo *Scarlet *Lavender 'Note' Do NOT look at the Transcript OR Gallery if you do not like Spoilers! Again, if you do not want Spoilers, do NOT look at the Transcript/Gallery! 'Transcript ' (The episode begins where Dick Figures: The Movie ended.) Red: 'Dude, aren't you glad you went on this quest? '''Blue: '''Yeah, man. I told you I wasn't a pussy. '''Red: '''Pssh, I always knew we could pull it off. '''Blue: '''Really? '''Red: '''Well, yeah! Cuz we're awesome! ''(As Red & Blue's high five gives the electrical shock, it now shows newspapers reporting the events of the movie. Cut to Blue and Pink kissing at their wedding as women like Stacy and Fat Ugly Girl are in Pink's lane, while Mr. Dingleberry is in Blue's lane. Cut to Red and Stacy getting married as Stacy kisses the priest, causing Red to throw his bottle of beer at the priest, before the two make out. Cut to an audience cheering at Lord Tourettes on stage as he sings while spazzing. Broseph is lifting weights as a man next to him high-fives him. Cut to Broseph along with other men in the county prison.) '''Broseph: You bros wanna take a shower? (Cut to Red, Blue, and their friends gathering at the funeral for Captain Crookygrin. Mr. Dingleberry suddenly dies and falls into Crookygrin's grave. Cut to Red and Blue's apartment completely empty as Red and Blue stand at the doorway. They look at each other sadly as Blue turns the light off. Both head off to live with their wives. As Blue arrives with Pink, who is now pregnant, they look up at their dream house. Cut to Blue holding a light blue baby in his arms. It zooms out to show Pink then giving birth to a navy baby as Blue vomits. Cut to Red and Stacy arguing in their home and Red tells her to get out, which she does angrily. Red looks for one moment, then looks at his bottle of beer before dropping it into the trash can. As Stacy is heading towards med school, it shows Red knocking on someone's door before the Fat Ugly Girl opens it.) Red: (glares) You can go home... (Fat Ugly Girl points to herself, confused.) Red: (smiles) ... With me. (The Fat Ugly Girl smiles, and takes off her glasses to reveal beautiful sparkling eyes as Red looks on with amazement. Cut to Raccoon back in Japan telling his family about what happened in the movie. Cut to Blue and Pink kissing as their navy blue child throws food at the light blue child, Fat Ugly Girl, now skinny, and Red are exercising at a gym. Lord Tourettes wins an award at the music awards, Red now owns a Burrito corporation, and Stacy graduates from med school. Cut to Fat Ugly Girl giving birth to a cherry baby as Stacy, now a doctor, hands the baby to Red as both nod. Stacy then heads to Pink and takes a lavender baby from the latter's womb, hands it to Blue, and all of them nod. Cut to years later as Red and Blue's daughters, Scarlet and Lavender, walk up to each other at school.) Scarlet: 'Sup, bitch? First day at kindergarten? Lavender: (nervous) ''Yeah. There's lots of bullies though. '''Scarlet:' Whatever! I'll kick those kids in the balls! Lavender: (smiles) Oh, wow! We should be friends! Scarlet: Totally. (The two smile at each other. Cut to Red and Blue crossing paths at the same place where they did in the first episode.) Red: (gasps) Blewis? Blue: Redward? Red: Wow, hey, man! How ya doing? Blue: Good, man, good! Just dropped my daughter off at kindergarten. Red: Really? Me, too! Wow, man, it's been ages! Blue: Yeah, dude! Great to see you! Wanna get some beer? Red: Nah, man, I don't drink anymore. But thanks! Blue: Oh, okay. Well, wanna hang out? Red: Yeah, sure! What do ya wanna do? Blue: We could just go watch some cartoons. Red: Yeah! That sounds awesome! (Red and Blue walk off-screen as the Dick Figures logo fades out to black.) (Episode ends) 'Trivia' *This is the only episode that will never air on YouTube. *Dick Figures Season 5 is the only season with more than 10 episodes. *It is rumored that this is the series finale of Dick Figures (since it takes place after the movie, in the future). It's been recently confirmed by Zack Keller (co-creator of the show) on Tumblr that the rumor is true. **However, it is again rumored that it is only a series finale for now until Ed and Zack can come up with a better last episode title. So there may be a Season 6 in the future. (see References below) **Although not confirmed if it is the beginning of Season 6, a new episode was confirmed to be released with Mondo's new TV Show Like, Share, Die. **On Twitter,Zack Keller has officially confirmed Season 6 after responding to a fan's tweet stating "Hey...is there even the slightest possibility that in addition to the Chick Figures show, that DF will get a season 6?" to which Zach responded with "You heard it here first. There will be more episodes." *It is rumored that Red and Blue's daughters are Scarlet and Lavender, who starred in Chick Figures, as kids. *According to this statement by Zack Keller, Blue's sons are named Cobalt and Indigo, and his daughter is named Robin (named after the late actor, Robin Williams). He also stated that Red's daughter is named Rose. **However, he later confirmed that Red and Blue's daughters were actually Scarlet and Lavender. 'Gallery' Figured Out 1.png Figured Out 2.png Figured Out 3.png Figured Out 4.png Figured Out 5.png Figured Out 6.png Figured Out 7.png Figured Out 8.png Figured Out 9.png Figured Out 10.png Figured Out 11.png Figured Out 12.png Figured Out 13.png Figured Out 14.png Figured Out 15.png Figured Out 16.png Figured Out 17.png Figured Out 18.png Figured Out 19.png Red and Stacy 2 (Figured Out).png Figured Out 20.png Red 2 (Figured Out).png Figured Out 21.png Figured Out 22.png Figured Out 23.png Figured Out 24.png Figured Out 25.png Figured Out 26.png Figured Out 27.png Figured Out 28.png Figured Out 29.png Figured Out 30.png Figured Out 31.png Figured Out 32.png Figured Out 33.png Figured Out 34.png Figured Out 35.png Figured Out 36.png Figured Out 37.png Figured Out 38.png Figured Out 39.png Figured Out 40.png Figured Out 41.png Figured Out 42.png Figured Out 43.png Figured Out 44.png Figured Out 45.png Figured Out 46.png References *http://zfkeller.tumblr.com/post/92082722922/whoa-wait-what-are-you-saying-dick-figures-is#notes *https://twitter.com/ZackKeller_/status/608838734461566976 Category:Episodes Category:Season 5